This invention relates to an apparatus comprising a machine-driven peeling device with oscillating movement preferably for leveling or peeling elevations occurring on floors, walls or other surfaces, which elevations on floors may consist of remainders from removed mats and the like and on walls may consist of remainders from removed wallpaper and the like. The apparatus according to the invention, however, can also be used for other purposes.
Floor-layers usually use for the aforesaid purpose a hand scraper or shovel, which render the work troublesome and tedious. It also is known on very large floor areas to be cleaned from old and worn floorings to utilize an electrically operated machine with a cutting tool blade, which is reciprocated in a shoveling movement transverse to the blade direction. The tool blade for having the desired effect often must carry out its shoveling movement obliquely downward, which involves the risk of damaging the floor surface when this consists of a less hard material as, for example, masonite. The shoveling cutting edge, besides, has a relatively short length, 10-12 cm, so that the cutting capacity is not as high as desired.
The present invention has the object of providing an apparatus with a machine-driven peeling device, which is labour-saving by high cutting capacity and easiness of handling.
This object is achieved by an apparatus comprising a peeling device, which is provided with a plate-shaped cutting tool blade having a cutting or sawing edge for peeling off and preferably away remainders of mats and the like glued on floors etc. or of wallpapers and the like pasted on walls, and mounted on a portable motor-driven machine. Said apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the motor-driven machine is provided with an oscillating drive means known per se, for example, a basic eccentric drive mechanism as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,946 to V. A. Singleterry et al, with which the peeling device is rigidly connected, and during operation of the machine performs an oscillating or to some extent circulating movement in the plane of the cutting or sawing tool blade, so that the cutting edge of the cutting or sawing tool blade carries out a cutting or sawing movement substantially reciprocally in the longitudinal direction of the cutting edge.